shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Triple Style Fighter
Triple Style Fighter is the name of a main quest and boss fight in Chapter VI of Shadow Fight 3. It is the first boss fight of the chapter, which takes place inside the Fortress prison. Story Sarge informs Marcus that the Dynastian riot is led by someone known as Xander. They then confront this Xander, who turns out to be Xiang Tzu, now having a noticably muscular build as a result of the hardship in prison. Xiang Tzu claims himself as the Champion of the North, five-time winner of the prison fights, Xander the Immortal. Itu however still remembers well who he actually is. Fight Info Xiang Tzu is fought once again, now as the first boss of Chapter VI. The fight can consist of up to five rounds, of which the player must win three in order to be declared victorious. The timer for each round is 99 seconds, and the player must defeat Xiang Tzu before the timer ends, otherwise they will lose that round. Having mastered all the known styles, Xiang Tzu has improved quite a lot since their last meeting, in both his physical build and fighting skill. He wields three types of weapons, in which he is capable of using every single of them individually or in conjunction with each other. Xiang Tzu uses One-handed Sword for medium-range attacks, Staff for long-range attacks, and Sai for close-range attacks. Enemy Info *Name: Xiang Tzu *Fighting Style: Legion *Weapon: Bloodletter's Blade, Common Staff, and Sai *Armor: Gladiator Armor (modified, with Legion moveset) *Helm: Rag *Ranged Weapon: Trifolium Daggers (Throwing Daggers) Special Abilities *'Rage Stroke' Xiang Tzu does not utilize shadow bar in this fight. Instead, he has a rage bar, which fills up everytime he takes damage. The rage bar can be fully filled only with a combo of 4 hits, regardless of the damage. The rage meter can whittle down if he does not take any damage. Once the rage bar is fully charged, Xiang Tzu can enter Rage Stroke, increasing his attack power and defense significantly. While in Rage Stroke, Xiang Tzu will not lose his balance when attacked, and he cannot be knocked off his feet. The Rage Stroke lasts for 10 seconds. The more he loses, the faster his rage meter fills. After losing one round, Xiang Tzu will beat his own head with his Staff to instantly enter the state when his Rage bar is filled by 75%. After losing two rounds, Xiang Tzu will pierce his own leg with his Sai to instantly enter the state when his Rage bar reaches 50%. Everytime Xiang Tzu hits himself up, he will take damage. *'Triple Style Combo' Performs a sequence of 3 (+1) attacks with One-handed Sword, Staff, and Sai. Xiang Tzu executes this deadly combo more often while in Rage Stroke. The last hit with Sai is a guaranteed Head hit. Moves and Perks *'Double Edge ' A sequence of 4 attacks with Sai. *'Barb Leap ' A sequence of 2 attacks with Sai. *''Turning Point '' A sequence of 1 (+1) attacks with One-handed Sword. *'Bleeding ' A chance to cause the player to lose health equal to a portion of his attack damage over 3 seconds. *'Breacher ' A chance to deal full damage through the player's block. *'Lifesteal ' A chance to gain a portion of his attack damage as health. *'Basher ' A chance to stun the player for 3 seconds with a hit from his weapons. *'Berserk ' A chance to deal more damage with a hit, losing a percentage of additional damage from his health. *'Shadow Burn ' A chance to cause the player to lose health and Shadow Energy equal to a portion of his attack damage. Quotes *''This time I won't lose!'' *''You're dead!'' *''I'll make you rot here!'' *''You asked for it!'' *''Don't mess with me!'' *''You're done!'' *''Can you do this?'' *''Agrh! Now I'm really angry!'' *''You loser!'' *''Pain just makes me stronger!'' *''I won't let you win again!'' Rewards Winning this fight rewards the players with 20 experience and some coins. Players level up to level 17. The amount of coins given depends on the number of: *Head hits dealt by the players. *Shadow abilities performed by the players *Critical hits dealt by the players. *First Strikes dealt by the players. *Maximum combo performed by the players. 3 cards (plus one bonus card) are also obtained. These cards can be either items, special moves, or perks with a rarity of Common, Rare, Epic, or Legendary. Gallery triple style fighter (1).jpg triple style fighter (2).jpg triple style fighter (3).jpg triple style fighter (4).jpg triple style fighter (5).jpg triple style fighter (6).jpg triple style fighter (7).jpg TripleStyleFighter27.png triple style fighter (8).jpg triple style fighter (9).jpg TripleStyleFighter28.png TripleStyleFighter29.png triple style fighter (10).jpg triple style fighter (11).jpg triple style fighter (12).jpg Triple Style Fighter 25.png triple style fighter (13).jpg TripleStyleFighter26.png triple style fighter (14).jpg triple style fighter (15).jpg triple style fighter (16).jpg triple style fighter (17).jpg|If player loses triple style fighter (18).jpg triple style fighter (19).jpg triple style fighter (20).jpg triple style fighter (21).jpg|If player wins triple style fighter (22).jpg triple style fighter (23).jpg triple style fighter (24).jpg Trivia XiangTzu has a unique starting stance which is similar to the legion faction starting stance in the beta version. He will also perform a unique victory pose Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Bosses Category:Story (SF3)